Vatra Dornei
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = City | image_skyline = RO SV Vatra Dornei street 1.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Mihai Eminescu Street, downtown Vatra Dornei | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = ROU SV Vatra Dornei CoA.gif | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Vatra Dornei jud Suceava.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Vatra Dornei in Suceava County | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Vatra Dornei in Romania | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd=47|latm=20|lats=46|latNS=N | longd=25|longm=21|longs=34|longEW=E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = Suceava County| | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1592 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = Argestru | p2 = Roșu | p3 = Todireni | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Democratic Liberal Party | leader_title = Mayor| | leader_name = Ilie Boncheș | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 144.34 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 802 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 14.429 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 95 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = http://www.vatra-dornei.ro/ http://www.vatra-dornei.ro/ | footnotes = }} Vatra Dornei ( ; ) is a city in Suceava County, north-eastern Romania. It is situated in the historical region of Bukovina. Vatra Dornei is the fifth largest urban settlement in the county, with a population of 13,659 inhabitants, according to the 2011 census. It was declared a municipality in 2000, being the newest and smallest municipality in the county. The city administers three villages: Argestru, Roșu and Todireni. Vatra Dornei is a spa and ski resort in the Carpathian Mountains. Geography Vatra Dornei is located in north-east Romania, in the south-western part of Suceava County, 110 km away from Suceava, the capital of the county. The city of Câmpulung Moldovenesc is 40 km away, the city of Bistrița 85 km away, the town of Gura Humorului 74 km away and the town of Broșteni 52 km away. Vatra Dornei is at the confluence of Bistrița River and Dorna River, in Dorna Depression. Because of its mountain surroundings, the city is a spa and ski resort, one of the oldest resorts in Romania. Vatra Dornei is connected to the Romanian national railway system and has two railway stations, Vatra Dornei and Vatra Dornei Băi, both historical monuments. The European route E58, that links the region of Moldavia with Transylvania, crosses the city. History The earliest written mention of the settlement is from 1592. Together with the rest of Bukovina, Vatra Dornei was under the rule of the Habsburg Monarchy (later Austria-Hungary) from 1775 to 1918. This was a period of development for the town, which became a well known resort in the early 19th century. Between 1925-1950, Vatra Dornei was part of the former Câmpulung County. From 1950 to present it's part of Suceava County. Demographics Until the 1950s Vatra Dornei had a mixed population of Romanians, Ukrainians, Jews and Germans. The large synagogue and a picturesque Jewish cemetery bear witness to the Jewish presence in the area. Vatra Dornei reached its peak population in 1992, when about 18,500 people were living within the town limits. Then the city population declined gradually. According to the 2011 census, Vatra Dornei had a total population of 13,659 inhabitants. Of this population, 98.65% are ethnic Romanians, 0.64% Roma, 0.23% Germans, 0.22% Hungarians and 0.10% Ukrainians. Vatra Dornei is the fifth most populated urban settlement in Suceava County, after the county capital, Suceava, and the cities of Fălticeni, Rădăuţi and Câmpulung Moldovenesc. Vatra Dornei is also the smallest and newest municipality in Suceava County. Tourism Vatra Dornei is a well known ski resort in the Carpathian Mountains. There are ski slopes nearby the city, attracting tourists in winter season. Vatra Dornei is surrounded by large forest areas, proper places for practicing alpine tourism. There are mineral water springs in the city limits and its surroundings, that helped the settlement to develop as a spa. In the late 19th century and early 20th century Bukovina had only two spa towns: Vatra Dornei and Solca. Vatra Dornei has several hotels, two museums (The Ethnographic Museum and The Museum of Natural Sciences) and a few old buildings that are considered historical and architectural monuments: the casino, the main spa building, the two railway stations, the town hall, Sentinela Spring, the post office building, and a few old churches. Natives * Vasile Deac (1824-1909) - Mayor of Vatra Dornei * Platon Pardău (1934-2002) - poet and writer Gallery File:Biblioteca oraseneasca din Vatra Dornei1.jpg|City Library File:Casa Vladimir din Vatra Dornei.jpg|Vladimir House File:Catedrala din Vatra Dornei - Sfanta Treime.JPG|Holy Trinity Cathedral File:Hotelul Carol din Vatra Dornei1.jpg|Carol Hotel File:Judecatoria din Vatra Dornei3.jpg|Court File:Pavilionul japonez din Vatra Dornei3.jpg|Japanese Pavilion File:RO SV Vatra Dornei cultural center.jpg|House of Culture File:Vatra Dornei partie.jpg|Dealul Negru slope File:Izvorul Unirea din Vatra Dornei.jpg|Unirea Spring File:Izvorul Sentinela4.jpg|Sentinela Spring File:Primaria din Vatra Dornei2.jpg|City Hall File:Templul Mare din Vatra Dornei4.jpg|Great Jewish Temple File:Vatra Dornei - Strada Luceafarul.jpg|Luceafărul Street File:RO SV Vatra Dornei railway station 1.jpg|Vatra Dornei Băi railway station File:Biserica romano-catolica din Vatra Dornei16.jpg|Roman Catholic Church File:Biserica Sf. Ilie din Vatra Dornei4.jpg|St. Elijah Church References External links * Vatra Dornei Town Hall official site * Vatra Dornei unofficial site * Vatra Dornei touristic site * The City Hospital of Vatra Dornei * Vatra Dornei Live - Local news site * Suceava County site - Vatra Dornei web page * Photo Gallery - Old photos of Vatra Dornei Category:Vatra Dornei Category:Cities in Romania Category:Settlements in Suceava County Category:Ski areas and resorts in Romania Category:Spa towns in Romania Category:Mining communities in Romania Category:Localities in Southern Bukovina Category:Established in 1592 Vatra Dornei